fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle with Kavatis
The opening crawl reveals that the Galactic Empire has been working on the construction of a new armored space station which is to be even larger and more powerful than the first Death Star. Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia Organa, C-3PO, and R2-D2 return to Tatooine in an attempt to rescue Han Solo from the gangster Jabba the Hutt. Leia, disguised as a bounty hunter, attempts to secretly free Solo, who is still encased in carbonite. She succeeds, only to be discovered and captured by Jabba, who makes her his personal slave. Several days later Luke arrives to make one final plea to Jabba to release Solo. Luke is then captured by Jabba's guards and dropped into a dungeon to battle a rancor. After defeating the rancor he is sent along with Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Carkoon to be slowly consumed by the Sarlacc. With the help of R2-D2, Luke escapes and a large battle erupts; during the chaos, Leia strangles Jabba to death with her slave chains, and Han accidentally knocks Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who brought him to Jabba, into the pit where he is eaten alive by the Sarlacc. Following this, Luke blasts Jabba's sail barge with its own deck cannon, and all of the heroes manage to escape before it explodes. Luke then returns to Dagobah to complete his Jedi training. However, upon arriving, he finds Yoda is languishing. Yoda tells Luke that no other training is required, but that he will not truly be a Jedi until he confronts Darth Vader who, Yoda confirms, is Luke's father. Yoda then dies, but not before telling Luke that "there is another Skywalker". The spirit form of Obi-Wan Kenobi then appears and confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi who was turned to the dark side of the Force. Though he initially seemed to imply that Vader was merely another Jedi who betrayed and murdered Anakin, Obi-Wan explains that Vader truly did this in the sense of the dark side consuming Anakin's mind, apparently destroying the good man who was Luke's father and replacing him as Vader. Luke asks Obi-Wan about the "other" Skywalker Yoda mentioned—Obi-Wan reveals that this "other" is his twin sister, hidden from Anakin and separated at birth to protect them both from the Emperor. Using his intuition, Luke quickly deduces that, to Obi-Wan's confirmation, his sister is Leia. Meanwhile, the entire Rebel Alliance is meeting to devise an attack strategy. As part of the attack, Han is elected to lead a strike team to deactivate the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor which is projecting a protective shield up to the orbiting and incomplete Death Star. Luke, having returned from Dagobah, joins him and Leia for this mission; however, he soon fears that, after sensing Vader's presence within the nearby Imperial Fleet, his own presence may endanger the mission. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks, primitive yet intelligent indigenous forest creatures of Endor. With the help of C-3PO, whom the Ewoks believe is a god, they are able to forge an alliance with the forest creatures. Later, Luke decides that the time has come for him to face Vader. He confesses to Leia the truth about her and Vader, and that he has to try to save the man who was once their father. He surrenders peacefully to Vader and unsuccessfully tries to convince his father to abandon the dark side. They go to the Death Star and meet the Emperor, who reveals that he knew of the attack before, and that the Rebel Alliance is walking into a trap. On the forest moon, the Rebels – led by Solo and Leia – enter the shield generator control facility only to be taken prisoner by waiting Imperial forces. Once they are led out of the bunker, however, the Ewoks spring a surprise counterattack. A desperate ground battle begins with the Rebels and Ewoks fighting the Imperial forces. The Rebels eventually gain the upper hand, due in large part to a stolen Imperial AT-ST Walker. During the strike team's assault, the Rebel fleet, led by Lando, emerges from hyperspace for the battle over Endor, only to discover that the shield of the Death Star is still functioning. An intense space battle takes place as the Rebel fleet battles to give the surface party more time to complete their mission of deactivating the Death Star's shield. During the battle, the Death Star is revealed to be operational; its superlaser is fired at the Rebel fleet and obliterates two Rebel star cruisers. This forces a rethinking of strategy and the fleet closes with the Imperial star destroyers to prevent the superlaser from firing on the Rebel fleet. On the Death Star, the Emperor tempts Luke to give in to his anger. A ferocious lightsaber duel erupts between Luke and his father. In the midst of combat, Vader reads Luke's feelings and learns that Luke has a twin sister. When Vader toys with the notion of turning Leia to the dark side, Luke gives in to his anger and brutally overpowers his father, eventually slicing off Vader's robotic right hand. However, despite the Emperor's goading, Luke refuses to kill his father, realizing that he is traveling down his father's path towards the dark side. He declares himself a Jedi, like his father before him. Upon realizing that Luke cannot be turned, the Emperor tortures and slowly kills him with Force lightning; in unspeakable pain, Luke begs his father for help. Facing a moral crisis as he sees his son dying before his own eyes, Vader finally repents in return of his former self, Anakin Skywalker, and turns on the Emperor, grabbing him over his shoulder and throwing him down a reactor shaft to his death. At the same time, however, the life support system in his suit is damaged beyond repair by the Emperor's lightning. Moments from death, he begs Luke to take off his breath mask to see him with his own eyes. Luke does so, and finally sees his father's true face: that of a pale, withered man ravaged by the dark side. He entreats Luke to leave him and save himself, and to tell Leia that there was some good left in him after all. With those last words, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker dies, finally at peace. Back on Endor, the strike team finally destroys the shield generator. The Rebel fleet seizes the opportunity to launch a final assault on the Death Star in space. Lando leads Wedge Antilles and his fighter group into the interior of the Death Star and they fire at the main reactor, causing its collapse. Luke escapes the Death Star with his father's body in an Imperial shuttle. Moments later, Wedge in his X-Wing and Lando in the Millennium Falcon emerge from the Death Star as well, just as it explodes. Back on Endor, Leia senses that Luke had escaped the station before it exploded. Han believes that she loves Luke and is prepared to let her go, but Leia reassures Han of her love for him and reveals (to his surprise and relief) that Luke is actually her brother. That evening, Luke cremates the remains of his father in his black armor on a funeral pyre on Endor. The entire galaxy celebrates the fall of the Empire and the Rebellion's victory. On Endor, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, and the rest of the Rebellion, along with the Ewoks, celebrate the victory as well. During the celebration, Luke catches sight of the spirit figures of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker, who watch over them with pride. Ashley strolls through the halls of Angel Grove High and spots Bobby come down the stairs. He's talking to some girl, and then another girl walks up and starts talking to him. He excuses himself from the barrage of bimbos and makes his way to Ashley's locker. She pretends she wasn't watching him, but thankfully he's too dumb to have noticed. He brings up the dance that'll be occurring on Saturday, Ash needs to be hosed off from the heat of anticipation as she waits for him to ask her, but all he does is ask for dance lessons he thinks he needs. She agrees to do it tomorrow, when Cassie shows up and takes Bobby off to the park as they planned. Cassie walks off in arm with the reanimated beef patty they call Bobby, turning around and waving to Ashley with a mocking finger wave. Ashley's left furious, until she notices salvation waiting just behind her. TJ is at his locker (which means, by the by, all five Ranger teens have lockers located next to one another), acting like a normal human being instead of a dog in heat like everyone else in this episode so far. Ashley asks Teej to go play catch with her at the park, something he thought she didn't like. She says that maybe she changed her mind, slams his locker door shut and pulls him off to the park in flash. Soon at the Angel Grove Park, we find Cassie sitting on a bench playing her string guitar, with Bobby sitting against a tree nearby. He seems entranced by the "purty music". Ashley and TJ are playing catch at the park. Suddenly, Ashley hears music. She walks over and finds out that Cassie is playing her acoustic guitar and singing for Bobby. Cassie plays her acoustic guitar and sings for Bobby. Her voice is so sweet and beautiful and her guitar playing is very gentle and beautiful. Bobby loves Cassie's music, so does Ashley. Ashley smiles. Tears begin to stream down Ashley's beautiful blue eyes. Cassie finishes her song and Ashley and Bobby clap. Ashley says "That was a great song, Cassie!" Cassie smiles and says "Thanks, Ashley!" Bobby says "That was a beautiful song, Cassie!" Cassie smiles at Bobby and says tenderly "Thanks, Bobby!" Cassie then says "I love you, Bobby!" Bobby then says "I love you, too, Cassie!" Cassie and Bobby then kiss! Then Cassie turns to Ashley and says "I'm sorry for giving you that finger wave, Ashley! Do you forgive me?" Ashley smiles at Cassie and says "Yes! I forgive you!" Cassie and Ashley then hug! Cassie then says "Do you want to become a musician like me, Ashley?" Ashley says "Yes!" Cassie says "Follow your heart and your dream!" Ashley says "OK!" Ashley and Cassie graduate from Angel Grove High School! Then they fight alongside TJ, Carlos, and Justin against Divatox and her forces one last time! Then, at the Power Chamber, they pass on their powers to Jacqueline and Gina! Then Ashley and Cassie say their tearful goodbyes to TJ, Carlos, and Justin! Then Cassie takes Ashley to the airport where Ashley will board the airplane that will take her to New York! Cassie gives Ashley going-away presents! One of those going-away presents is a keyboard, which Ashley likes! Ashley gives Cassie a hug and thanks her for the keyboard! Cassie says "You're welcome, Ashley!" Then Ashley and Cassie hug and say their tearful goodbyes! Then Ashley leaves to get on the airplane to go to New York! Cassie goes back to Bobby! Ashley arrives in New York to start a new life! She takes up the piano! She uses the keyboard to practice every day! She gets very very good on the piano! One day she goes to the Mall and sees a boy skateboarding with his friends at the Mall! The boy's name is Andy! Ashley introduces herself to Andy and Andy introduces himself to Ashley! Ashley sees Andy skate with his friends! Later, Andy finds out that Ashley can play the piano and can also sing! Andy tells Ashley that he plays the guitar! He also tells Ashley that he has a younger sister, Jessica, who plays the bass guitar and also an older sister, Rebecca, who plays the guitar! Andy also tells Ashley that he has a mother, Susan, who plays the drums and also a father, Michael, who plays the guitar! Ashley and Andy play together! Ashley plays her piano and sings! Andy plays his electric guitar! They sound very very good! They sound awesome! They rock! They have a lot of fun! Andy and Ashley fall in love! Eventually, Ashley and Andy decide to start a rock band! Denise, Andy's best friend, joins the band! Andy's sisters, Rebecca and Jessica, also join the band! Ashley plays the keyboard and sings lead vocals, Andy plays the electric guitar, Rebecca plays the electric guitar and sings, Jessica plays the bass guitar and sings, and Denise plays the drums! Together, they form the coolest rock band ever! That band is called "Andy and Ashley's Rock Band!" They play at several concerts and events and they sound awesome! They rock! They sound good! Over time, they gain two new members, Aaron and his friend Alicia! Aaron plays the electric guitar and Alicia plays the tambourine! One day, Ashley and her rock band go on a tour! Their first stop is Angel Grove, California! Before they set up for their concert at the Youth Center, Ashley goes to the park while Andy, Aaron, Alicia, Rebecca, Jessica, and Denise go to the Youth Center! Ashley then meets Kimberly, the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! Ashley finds out that Kimberly can play the guitar and sing! Ashley and Kimberly then go to the Youth Center and Ashley meets up with her beloved boyfriend Andy and her friends Aaron, Alicia, Rebecca, Jessica, and Denise! Ashley introduces them all to Kimberly! Kimberly introduces herself to Andy, Aaron, Alicia, Rebecca, Jessica, and Denise! Kimberly then introduces Ashley and her rock band to Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Zack, the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Billy, the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Trini, the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and Tommy, the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! Tommy is Kimberly's boyfriend! Trini is Kimberly's best friend! Jason is the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Jason and Tommy are best friends! Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, and Billy introduce themselves to Ashley and her rock band! Jason becomes friends with Alicia. Then they fall in love. Meanwhile, on her palace on the moon, the evil Rita Repulsa is hatching an evil plan to destroy the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Suddenly, she has an idea! She orders Finster to create a monster named Kavatis to destroy the Power Rangers! Finster uses the Monster-Matic to create Kavatis! After Kavatis is created, Rita sends him to Earth to destroy the Power Rangers! Back at the Command Center, the alarm sounds! Alpha 5 says "Ay! yi! yi! yi! yi! Zordon, Rita has sent a monster named Kavatis to Angel Grove!" Zordon says "I know, Alpha! Contact the Power Rangers immediately!" Alpha 5 contacts the Power Rangers! The Rangers teleport to the Command Center! Jason says "What's wrong, Zordon?" Zordon says "Power Rangers, Rita has created a new monster! His name is Kavatis!" The Rangers then observe the viewing globe! The viewing globe shows Kavatis in the mountains! Jason says "We have to stop him, Zordon!" Tommy says "I have to stay here until you need me!" Kimberly says "We understand, Tommy!" Zordon says "very well, Jason! Good luck, Rangers, and let the Power protect you!" Jason says "Thanks, Zordon!" Then he says "Come on, guys! It's morphin' time!" Then Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly morph into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! They teleport to the mountains and confront Kavatis! The Power Rangers battle Kavatis! Kavatis is armed with a sword! He easily defeats the Power Rangers! Tommy sees the Rangers getting beaten on the viewing globe and says "I have to help them, Zordon!" Zordon says "Very well, Tommy! Good luck and let the Power protect you!" Tommy says "All right! It's morphin' time!" Then Tommy morphs into the Green Ranger! The Green Ranger helps the Power Rangers! Then Bad Vader, the Emperor of Evil, appears and takes out his red-bladed lightsaber! Kavatis then takes out his lightsaber! The Power Rangers call on Good Vader for help! Good vader shows up and takes out his green-bladed lightsaber! Good Vader then battles Bad Vader and Kavatis in a very intense lightsaber battle! Good Vader eventually gains the advantage and cuts off Kavatis's right hand! Good Vader and the Power Rangers then defeat Kavatis and Bad Vader! Rita Repulsa says "Magic wand, make my monster grow!" Rita then throws her wand to the Earth and makes Kavatis grow! The Power Rangers summon their Dinozords and combine to form the Dino Megazord! The Green Ranger takes out his Dragon Dagger and calls the Dragonzord! The Dragonzord emerges from the sea and enters the battle alongside the Dino Megazord! The Dino Megazord and the Dragonzord fight Kavatis! Good Vader fights Bad Vader in a very intense lightsaber duel! It is a very long battle! Good Vader eventually gains the advantage and defeats Bad Vader! Jason finally says "We need the Power Sword, now!!!" The Power Sword comes down from the sky and lands in the Dino Megazord's right hand! Kavatis says "Uh-oh!" The Dino Megazord charges up his Power Sword! Then the Dino Megazord strikes Kavatis with it, destroying him! Bad Vader says "You will pay for this, Good Vader!" Then Bad Vader retreats back to his skyfortress! Rita Repulsa says "I've got such a headache!" Good Vader says goodbye to the Rangers and beams back to the USS Lexington! When Good Vader arrives back on the Lexington, he is greeted by his beloved girlfriend, Commander Dora! It is finally time for the concert! Ashley and her band have set up! Kimberly has brought her acoustic guitar! And guess who else has come to the concert? Cassie! She has brought her acoustic guitar too! Bobby, Cassie's beloved husband, sits with her! Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Trini sit in the front row! The concert begins! Ashley and her rock band start playing! Ashley plays her keyboard and sings! The band plays with her! They play many different songs! Ashley and Cassie even have a duet together! Ashley plays her keyboard and sings and Cassie plays her acoustic guitar and sings! They sound really beautiful! Then it is down to the final song! Kimberly picks up her acoustic guitar and goes up on stage! She says "I wrote this song for Tommy! I thought it would be appropriate to sing it now, Ashley!" Ashley says "OK, Kimberly!" With that, Kimberly starts to play her guitar and Ashley starts to play her keyboard and sing! Kimberly begins to sing as well! The band begins to play with them! Ashley plays her keyboard and Kimberly plays her guitar and they both sing the song that Kimberly wrote for Tommy! They sing to Tommy! The lyrics are as follows: Kimberly and Ashley: "Down the road, we never know what life may have in store. Winds of change will rearrange our lives more than before. (Zack joins in) But you'll never stand alone, my friend. Memories never die. Within our hearts, they'll always live and never say goodbye." Tommy loves the song! He smiles! Kimberly and Ashley sound so beautiful! They sound great! The band also sounds great! After the song is over, everybody, including Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Billy, clap as Ashley, Kimberly, Zack, and the band bow!